


Presentiment

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [792]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-24
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-11-18 05:54:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11285034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: Gibbs gets introduced to facebook.





	Presentiment

**Author's Note:**

> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 07/02/2001 for the word [presentiment](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2001/07/02/presentiment).
> 
> presentiment  
> A sense that something will or is about to happen; a premonition.
> 
> This is for the [ncis-drabble ](http://ncis-drabble.livejournal.com/) community on LJ's challenge: #441 Facebook.
> 
> As always comments, kudos, and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated.

# 

Presentiment

This must be what Tony’s presentiment was about. He’d felt like something bad was going to happen today. He’d just never imagined this. 

Who even introduced Gibbs to facebook? He didn’t mind Gibbs poking him, but reposting all the crazy memes going around was driving him batty. On top of that Gibbs couldn’t seem to get a handle on the messaging feature and kept sending private messages to groups of people instead of just the person he intended.

It was a train wreck waiting to happen. He kept trying to get Gibbs off of facebook, but Gibbs refused. Gibbs had apparently become addicted to the facebook games on top of everything else.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts are currently open. If you'd like to prompt me, please do so [here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCIS_Prompts_2017/profile). Note you have to be an ao3 member to do this. 
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> This is a new thing I'm trying, so please leave feedback here if you think it could be improved.


End file.
